


Reunion and Realization

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, GUESS WHO FINALLY CAME HOME YAAAALLLL, fluffy reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: After all these months, he had finally found her. And while he did, a certain someone soon realized that his heart had long betrayed him.





	Reunion and Realization

  Takumi wondered if he had gone blind from that terribly bright light.  
  
  Eyes still squeezed shut, he slowly lowered his arms. Fujin Yumi still tight in his grasp, he prince exhaled through his mouth and shook his head lightly from the incoming headache.  
  
  “Welcome, Takumi.”  
  
  Immediately he snapped his eyes open at the voice.  
  
  And once he did, shock registered quickly into him to see a person cloaked in a robe of gold and white.  
  
  The person flashed a smile, her left hand waving in his direction while her right holding some sort of weapon. Caution popped swiftly into his mind, Takumi tightened his hold on Fujin Yumi and almost positioned himself to attack.  
  
  Kiran was faster to take notice.  
  
  “Eh, eh!” Panic blooming in the summoner, she quickly raised both hands and levelled them near her head. “I’m not here to attack!” Dark brown eyes witnessed his gaze that fell to the Breidablik. “This won’t hurt anyone!” Shivers ran down her spine to spot a doubtful glare towards her. “I don’t even know how to fight!”  
  
  God, if this kept on any longer, Kiran swore she was going to spout pathetic nonsense about herself.  
  
  Thankfully, the last statement somewhat eased him from raising his Fujin Yumi any further.  
  
  As humiliating as it was that _that_ convinced him, Kiran was utterly relieved as well.  
  
  “A-Anyways,” Coughing once into her left fist, she looked at the silently confused prince. “I’m Kiran, the summoner of this kingdom. And you’ve been summoned as a fellow Hero to help the people of Askr.” Though her face resonated serenity, Kiran was beyond thrilled and proud to have uttered the statements smoothly and clearly; obviously, saying those words in front of a mirror nearly every day was paying off.  
  
  Silent still held the prince’s lips. But upon hearing her explanation, he slowly began to nod his head. “I…see.” Hazel eyes observed her from head to toe. Clearly she wasn’t a threat. Her smile was still genuine, gleaming even with cheeks dusted a slight red. Heat warming into his face as well at the former doubt, Takumi finally cocked a sincere smile of his own.  
  
  “In that case,” Fuyin Yumi moved to his left hand, Takumi placed his right palm onto his heart, “let me introduce myself. I’m Takumi, a prince of Hoshido and wielder of the divine Fujin Yumi.” He lifted the weapon slightly. “Which…makes me pretty useful, I’d say.”  
  
  The statement wasn’t meant to sound pitiful, but Kiran quickly bit back the frown that almost formed her pretty pink lips. “Thank you, Takumi.” She gave a single bow, then stood up properly with her smile still beaming like the sun. “You’re gonna be really helpful here. I just know it!”  
  
  After their little introduction, the summoner then raised her right hand and popped her lips open to tell him about the castle and other facilities.  
  
  “Kiran, where are you?”  
  
  However, silence struck her next once that voice rang from outside the summoning chamber.  
  
  Now, Kiran’s silence wasn’t because of her voice. Oh no, no. After almost a year, hearing her voice didn’t surprise her in the least. Hell, even if the princess roared violently into the sky, Kiran would just take it as casual noise.  
  
  No. What brought her to silence was the complete bafflement that splashed Takumi’s face.  
  
  “Kiran?” Without waiting for a response, Kamui entered the chamber. “Oh, there you are!” A smile curling at the corners to see the summoner, the princess happily approached her. “Ready to go to the market? I’ve been _dying_ to see the little markets in Askr!” Slender hands casually held more delicate ones. “I heard from Sharena that they even have a stall that sells the most delicious pastries! I want to go try!” Kamui swore, any more excited than she was, a tail would surely pop out and wag ecstatically at the idea.  
  
  That joy, however, dimmed to confusion when she saw Kiran’s lack of enthusiasm. “Kiran, what’s wrong?” Head tilted slightly, Kamui carefully waved one hand across the summoner’s face.  
  
  “Kamui.”  
  
  Confusion froze into pure shock once that voice – that lovely, lovely voice she’d missed _so much_ – slipped into her ears.  
  
  Crimson eyes as wide as they could be, Kamui quickly turned around.  
  
  And when she did, by Gods, she had gasped so loud, both hands swiftly slapped to her gaping mouth.  
  
  He’s here.  
  
  He’s here, he’s here, he was finally here.  
  
  Silence hanged heavily inside the chamber. One stared in complete disbelief and bafflement. One stared with breathing choppy and heartbeat manic inside a chest. While one stood from a few feet away, her steps slowly sliding backwards in order to give them a moment.  
  
   But man, Kiran wanted so badly to watch this scene unfold without making it awkward for both of them.  
  
  He still didn’t say a word. She still stood still as a statue.  
  
  Suddenly, as silence still sang its hollow song, footsteps shattered the heavy air.  
  
  _Tap, tap,_ Takumi walked forward, hazel eyes focused on no one but the stunned dragon princess.  
  
  _Kamui._  
  
  Her name chanted endlessly in his mind.  
  
  _Kamui, Kamui, Kamui, Kamui, Kamui, Kamui._  
  
  Her name became a hypnotic mantra that haunted his thoughts.  
  
  _Tap._  
  
  Clang!  
  
  “Kamui…”  
  
  Without a moment’s hesitance, Takumi pulled the baffled princess into a tight hug.  
  
  Fujin Yumi unwarily dropped to the side, the prince nuzzled and nestled and kissed the left side of her head, her soft hair, her twitching ear. “Oh Gods, Kamui…” Eyes warmed with tears, Takumi squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his embrace.  
  
  A short gasp escaped weakly through shaking lips once he felt her hands on his back.  
  
  “Welcome home, Takumi…”  
  
  Though a single tear trickled down flushed cheeks, he couldn’t help the laughter that had bubbled out of him. “I’m h-home…” Teeth chattered then clenched tightly, Takumi pressed a long, lingering kiss to the side of her head again. “I…I finally found you, dear.”  
  
  Gods, how badly he missed her sweet, sweet laugh.  
  
  “I’m sorry for being gone for so long, darling.” Head tipped comfortably on his left shoulder, Kamui slightly turned her head so that her lips pecked his ear. “But you found me!”  
  
  Gods, how horribly he missed her adorably endearing personality.  
  
  Again, shaky laughter popped out of his mouth. “Don’t e-ever—” He took a deep breath and slid his arms around her waist. “—leave me again.” And with that, Takumi easily lifted her up and twirled her around.  
  
  Surprised by the sudden lift, Kamui then laughed louder and louder as she placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
  Tears and dignity be damned, Takumi took a deep breath before breaking out another shaky sob. Still, his smile stayed in place, never wavered, never gone now that she was finally in his arms.  
  
\---  
  
  Kiran only watched the scene behind the other end of the door. Her jaw had gone a bit numb from all the smiling, but she couldn’t give a damn. It always brought her absolute joy to see couples being reunited. After all, it was partially her fault that these Heroes appeared without warning. The least she could do was hope for the best and summon their friends, families, or loved ones.  
  
  “Kiran?”  
  
  Speaking of loved ones.  
  
  Quickly she turned around, her heart skipped a beat to see the Askarian prince. “Alfonse!” Eyes unblinking at the sudden visitor, Kiran quickly but carefully pressed the door closed behind her. “I—what’s up?”  
  
  Oh dear Gods, she almost burst out a cackle to see him subconsciously looking up.  
  
  Upon realizing that he was fooled by one of her metaphorical sentence – again – Alfonse closed his eyes and pursed his lips in pure shame. “I should’ve known better.” Masking his embarrassment with a single cough, the prince bit the insides of his lower lip and looked at the summoner.  
  
  Gods, his teeth nipped harder to see that radiant smile.  
  
  Unaware of the little emotional whirlwind he had caused her, Kiran gently tapped her chin. Laughter still rang inside the chamber. And as much as she wanted to show this moment of bliss to the prince, Kiran was pretty sure the two preferred some privacy after months of being separated from each other.  
  
 Plus, she _really_ didn’t want to know what it was like to piss off a powerful prince and a terrifying dragon.  
  
  And with that, an idea beamed on top of her head.  
  
  “Hey, Alfonse.” Slowly she approached him, her heart picking up its pace at every step. “Are you free today?”  
  
  A single eyebrow was seen being raised and _by Gods, he’s too cute!_  
  
  “I am.” Just by the sight of her smile alone, Alfonse could feel his lips curl so naturally at her presence. “Why?”  
  
  She swore, her heart was about to burst out of her chest. “Do you want to accompany me to the market today?”  
  
  She didn’t know what made her more nervous: the question or his shocked reaction.  
  
  “I-I mean—!” Quickly she waved her hands, though voice still evened so that she wouldn’t startle the royal couple on the other side of the door. “I—Sharena said there’s this stall that has the best pastries and I’m really stoked to see the stuff they have!” _Clap_ , her hands pressed together. “So, if you’re free today, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind accompanying me for a bit—”  
  
  “Of course.”  
  
  Her mouth gaped to a stupor. “What?”  
  
  Both hands lingered near her pressed lips to see his charming smile and dusted cheeks.  
  
  “I—yes.” Again he answered, voice clear as day. “I would love y—to go with you!” His mouth was quicker, but Gods, his heart was now a violent tornado of hoping – terribly, badly, madly hoping – that she didn’t pick that up.  
  
  To see the excited gleam in her eyes, Alfonse was beyond relieved.  
  
  “Yay!” Unable to contain her thrill, Kiran clapped again and even bounced right in front of him. “Great! I’ll go get my tiny stash of coins in my bedroom and we’ll be ready to go!” Without waiting for a reaction, she dashed away and even hummed in glee at the moment of fun they were going to have.  
  
  While she beamed in anticipation for the day, Alfonse only watched her in silence.  
  
  In seconds, her figure disappeared from his line of sight.  
  
  But by Gods, even if she wasn’t physically there, her image would always, always haunt his mind, day and night.  
  
  His heart thumped just as madly when he remembered his humiliating mistake.  
  
  “Gods…” Heat now burned to the ears, Alfonse cupped his face with both hands and even slowly, agonizingly stooped down to the ground.  
  
  He had done it. He had done the one thing he swore himself to never do.  
  
  Fingers parted away to see his right eye, Alfonse sighed bitterly as he gazed at the ground.  
  
  He could still vividly see her smile.  
  
  _You’ve fallen in love with her…_  
  
__**END**

**Author's Note:**

> TAKUMI FINALLY CAME HOME TODAY IM SO HAPPY!!! I CRIED A LOT IM CRYING RN FUCK!!!


End file.
